valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
Punk Mambo Vol 2 1
| Series = ''Punk Mambo'' (Volume 2) | Volume = 2 | Issue = 1 | Date = | Previous = — | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Solicitation New characters, new digs, same Punk attitude! From writer Cullen Bunn (Venom) and artist Adam Gorham (New Mutants: Dead Souls) comes this hilariously horrifying tale. Punk Mambo is a hard-living voodoo priestess who grew up in London, then relocated to Louisiana’s Bayou Country. Now, she's a mystical mercenary for hire. In her first-ever solo series, Punk Mambo investigates a series of abductions in the New Orleans gutter punk scene, stumbling upon a deadlier mystery that takes her to the haunted shores of Haiti. Punk Mambo Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * ** * Other Characters: * * Gutter Punks ** Iris ** Landry ** Smitty-Boy * ** * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** Grunch Road **** ***** ****** ****** ** *** Items: * Reaper-Blade Vehicles: * Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: (A), (B), ©, Blank Cover, & (Pre-Order), Dan Brereton (1:100 Punk Variant), (ASoT), (BSI), (Ghost), (Knowhere), (Stadium) * Editors: (associate), * Senior Editorial Director: }} Synopsis Pre-Order Edition The Pre-Order Edition of this issue contains the following exclusive material: * Punk Mambo #1 Cover Gallery (1 page) ** Textless Cover A ** Textless Cover B ** Textless Cover C ** Textless Pre-Order Cover * Page in Process (2 pages) ** Script, line art, colors, and letters for page 1 * A Flocking Good Time! (2 pages) ** Punk Variant illustration ** Commentary by editors David Menchel and Robert Meyers * Pretty In Punk - script excerpts and line art (2 pages) ** Bottomless Grunch ** The Shady Grunch ** An Aye For An Aye ** Game of Bones ** The Voodoo Queen of New Orleans ** First Place Sinner * Cullen Bunn on Uncle Gunnysack (1 page) Notes * The two "A Sound of Thunder" exclusive covers by Trav Hart were made available through the Kickstarter campaign for the band's first official concert film "Live from the Deadside". The cover artwork is a homage to ' cover of 's second single (1980). The colored cover was limited to 300 copies and the black-and-white version was limited to 100 copies onlyLive from the Deadside (March 1, 2019 on Kickstarter.com), however, additional copies may have been printed as usual. Quotes Gallery Cover Art Regular Covers File:PUNKMAMBO 001 COVER-A BRERETON.jpg|'Cover A' by Dan Brereton PUNKMAMBO 001 COVER-B ORZU.jpg|'Cover B' by Zu Orzu PUNKMAMBO 001 COVER-C DELARA.jpg|'Cover C' by Cris Delara PUNKMAMBO 001 VARIANT BLANK.jpg|'Blank Cover' PUNKMAMBO 001 PRE-ORDER GORHAM.jpg|'Pre-Order Edition Cover' by Adam Gorham & Michael Garland PUNKMAMBO 001 VARIANT-COVER.jpg|'1:100 Retailer Incentive Flocked Punk Variant Cover' by Dan Brereton Exclusive Covers PUNKMAMBO 001 VARIANT ASOT HART.jpg|'A Sound of Thunder Exclusive Cover' by Trav Hart PUNKMAMBO 001 VARIANT ASOT BW HART.jpg|'A Sound of Thunder Exclusive B&W Cover' by Trav Hart PUNKMAMBO 001 VARIANT-BSI ASEVEDO-TL.jpg|'BSI Comics Exclusive Cover' by Preston Asevedo (NOT FINAL) PUNKMAMBO 001 GHOST-VARIANT SAINASIX.png|'Ghost Variant Exclusive Cover' by SainaSix PUNKMAMBO 001 VARIANT-KGC BARTEL.jpg|'Knowhere Games & Comic Exclusive Cover' by Jen Bartel PUNKMAMBO 001 VARIANT-KGC-BW-VIRGIN BARTEL.jpg|'Knowhere Games & Comic Exclusive B&W Virgin Cover' by Jen Bartel PUNKMAMBO 001 VARIANT-STADIUM ANDOLFO.jpg|'Stadium Comics Exclusive Cover' by Mirka Andolfo Textless Covers PUNKMAMBO 001 VARIANT ASOT HART-TL.jpg|'A Sound of Thunder Exclusive Cover Textless' by Trav Hart PUNKMAMBO 001 VARIANT ASOT BW HART-TL.jpg|'A Sound of Thunder Exclusive B&W Cover Textless' by Trav Hart PUNKMAMBO 001 VARIANT-STADIUM ANDOLFO-TL.jpg|'Stadium Comics Exclusive Cover Textless' by Mirka Andolfo Previews Final PUNKMAMBO 001 001.jpg PUNKMAMBO 001 002-003.jpg PUNKMAMBO 001 004.jpg PUNKMAMBO 001 005.jpg Inks PUNKMAMBO 001 INKS 001.jpg PUNKMAMBO 001 INKS 002-003.jpg PUNKMAMBO 001 INKS 004.jpg PUNKMAMBO 001 INKS 005.jpg Related References External links